


Driving

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [29]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Driving, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Donovan gets his license Sara starts to worry about how independent he's becoming.





	Driving

Donovan’s 16th birthday had come and gone and now it was time for him to take his driver’s test. Sara was not ready. She loved being able to drive him everywhere because it meant they had time to talk without all the interruptions of life. Him gaining a license felt like she was losing her son. But she buried her fears and took him to his test where he passed. She was happy for him but sad all the same.

 

That night she and Leonard took the family out to dinner to celebrate. Leonard was proud of how easily he passed saying that Lisa took three tries before she got her license. The five-year-olds were just bombarding all of them with questions like when could they get their licenses and could Donovan drive them to their playdates now.

 

Donovan wasn’t really feeling one way or the other about it. To him getting his license was no different than getting a good grade on a test and since that happened often for him he wasn’t too excited about it. Sara went to bed that night thinking about how fast Donovan had been growing up and how much they could drift apart the older he got.

 

* * *

 

Sara came into the kitchen looking for Donovan as Leonard was washing dishes.

 

“Hey, Len, have you seen Donovan?”

“He’s at his place remember,” Leonard replied.

“His place? What are you talking about? He lives with us.”

“He hasn’t lived with us since he graduated high school five years ago.”

“Five years? Well could you tell him to visit for me?”

“Why? It’s not like we keep in touch with him. Remember? He went off to college and that was that. We haven’t heard from him since. You feeling okay?”

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be real.”

“Sara, there wasn’t anything we could do about it. Donovan just didn’t want to talk to us anymore. He wanted his space. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! How could you say that?! I need to go find our son. Donovan!” she shouted as she ran out of the house to find fragments of her memories of Donovan in place of the suburbs they lived in.

“Donovan! Donovan!” she cried out as she ran past memories of Donovan’s first steps and his first day of middle school.

 

She kept running and running and calling out his name until she ran past the edge of oblivion and fell into darkness causing her to awake with a jolt.

 

* * *

 

After actually getting his license printed out at the DMV Donovan asked Sara to drive him to the mall and pick him up later.

 

“You sure? You don’t want to drive yourself?”

“Why would I want to do that? You or dad always drives me. Being in a car by myself sounds lonely. I like being able to talk to you guys when you drive.”

“I like that too,” she said with a smile.

“Come on. I’ll take you to the mall and we can get some ice cream too. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good. I’ll get my usual.”

“Right, strawberry,” she joked.

“No, my usual is chocolate. I thought you knew that.”

“Oh right, rocky road.”

“No, chocolate,” he huffed, “You’re messing with me right now, aren’t you?”

“I would never!” she said sarcastically.

“You know just because you find it funny when I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic doesn’t mean it’s funny to me.”

“I know sweetie. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. Wait. Are you?” he asked genuinely confused.

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not,” she shrugged with a teasing smile before pulling him in for a big warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!!!


End file.
